La marijuana de l'espace
by Roy-mane
Summary: Quand on ne peut plus se procurer d'alcool, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Suite de l'alccol athosien sur les atlantes and co !


C'est stupide hein ? Mais bon, faut se marrer dans la vie.

* * *

><p>La dirigeante d'Atlantis était dans son bureau, sereine. En effet, elle avait finis tous ces rapports, personne ne les attaquait. Elle pourrait enfin joué à sa partie de solitaire et surtout la finir pour une fois. Sa radio crépita.<p>

- Non, pourquoi moi ! Je vous ai rien fais merde !

- Euh …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chuck.

- C'est Zelenka.

- Quoi Zelenka ?

Une petite troupe, dont Ronon, Sheppard et Lorne, c'était réunis autour de Zelenka qui …

- Mouhaha, vous ne m'aurez jamais, Mouhhahaha !

Celui-ci courrait en rond, les bras levés bien haut et imitant une sirène d'alarme.

Elisabeth Weir venait d'arriver et fixait Zelenka, une moue de plus en plus furieuse sur le visage.

- Je suppose qu'il a bu de l'alcool athosien.

- Euh …

John réfléchissait rapidement. Zelenka était clairement celui-ci qui leur avait tiré leurs bouteilles. Il risquait de les balancer.

- Elisabeth, je crois avoir vu Zelenka trainer près des serres des botanistes.

- Et ?

- Ils ont une nouvelle plante qui semble être la Marijuana de l'espace.

- Ah …

Il y eut un grand silence. La dirigeante semblait digérer l'idée.

- Mais pourquoi elle n'est pas protégée ?

- J'en sais rien moi. C'est Lorne le responsable de la sécurité.

Lorne jurait intérieurement. Il en avait marre. Déjà qu'une rumeur disait qu'il conduisait comme un pied …

- Major Lorne, vous irez interroger les botanistes.

- Ce sont des scientifiques ?

- Bah oui …

Maintenant le major pleurait, toujours intérieurement bien sûr, il était un homme viril. Il ne voulait plus approcher les scientifiques. Trop dangereux. Il repensa à McKay. Brrr. Il eut un frisson.

Weir et la foule se dispersèrent et seuls Ronon et John restaient. Le coureur s'approcha.

- C'est quoi la Marijuana ?

- Hum ? C'est une drogue terrienne. C'est une feuille qui ressemble un peu à la feuille du drapeau canadien, vous savez sur le bras de McKay ? Enfin bref, on la sèche, et on la fume. Vous savez ce qu'est fumer ?

- Ouai. Et ça à les mêmes effets que l'alcool ?

- Plus ou moins oui.

- Hum.

- Et sinon vous avez vu la nouvelle … bah allez-y barrez vous pendant qu'on discute je dirais rien.

En effet le satédien ouvrit un transporteur et s'en alla. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers les laboratoires. Il entra dans celui du chef scientifique et le trouva.

- McKay ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est où qu'on trouve la marijuana qu'est sur votre uniforme ?

- Pardon ?

- Là.

- C'est pas de la marijuana ! C'est une feuille d'érable ! Qui est-ce qui vous a dis une connerie pareille ?

- C'est Sheppard.

- Je vais le tuer !

- Alors ?

- Dans les serres des botanistes, aile est, niveau quatre.

- Cool McKay.

Le colosse s'en alla et Rodney agrippa sa radio.

- Sheppard !

Dans un quartier surveillé :

Teyla s'avança vers Todd, venant lui faire la discussion. En effet, elle avait créé un groupe d'association : «Une écoute pour les wraiths en détresse affective.» Elle était seule pour l'instant mais elle ne désespérait pas.

- Bonjour Todd. Comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux je vous remercie. J'ai cessé de rire après le sédatif.

- C'est bien. C'est vrai que vous les wraiths vous ne connaissez pas les soucis que provoquent l'alcool.

- Si si.

- Hein ?

- Une fois j'ai pris la vie d'un génii ivre.

- Et vous étiez ivre ?

- Oui.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai adoptez un petit chihuahua.

- …

- Mais une fois dégrisé, je savais plus quoi en faire. Là, c'est mon second qui s'en occupe.

- Euh ...

Dans un couloir sombre (mais pas humide) :

Ronon se déplaçait lentement, tel un félin, bon un gros félin. Malgré sa grande taille, il parvenait à se faufiler dans les couloirs sans que personne ne le remarque. Il y était presque. Il voyait la porte qui le mènerait enfin vers le paradis. Il pénétra l'antre des botanistes et trouva son nirvana.

Dans l'infirmerie, deux heures plus tard :

Weir venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie et alla voir directement Carson.

- Où c'est encore blessé McKay ?

- Sympa !

Elle se retourna et le spectacle la laissa ébahis. Ronon, dans ce qui semblait être à l'origine un drap, faisait de mouvements de … ballerines .? A coté, Sheppard et McKay, indemnes pour une fois, fixaient eux aussi la représentation de danse classique de Ronon.

- Mais est-ce qu'il ?

- Ouai, il danse.

Le colosse faisait des mouvements de jambes, sur la pointes des pieds, des tours sur lui-même, etc... Cependant, à cause de sa grande taille, et du fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, il fit un mouvement de trop et il s'étala sur une armoire. Avant qu'on ne puisse même lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide, il s'était relever et avait recommencer à danser.

- Carson ?

- A première vu, il a pris de cette plante qui ressemble à la marijuana.

- Mais comment a-t-il su où s'en procurer ?

John et Rodney se regardèrent, apeurés et d'une même voix :

- C'est surement Zelenka !

- Ça se pourrait effectivement.

Les deux compères poussèrent un ouf de soulagement. Bien sûr, seulement après que le dragon ne soit partis.

- J'arrive pas croire que vous vouliez sortir avec Elisabeth.

- Pardon ? Vous avez aussi pris de la dope McKay ?

- Vous pouvez tout me dire mon colonel.

- C'est ça. J'aurais trop peur qu'elle sorte le fouet pendant qu'on le fait !

- …

- …

- J'avoue.

Leurs radios grésillement.

- Ici Weir, malgré que Ronon ne soit pas en état d'aller en mission, la votre sur P69-VDM n'est pas annulé. A la porte dans une demi-heure.

Bien compris.

En mission :

Les trois explorateurs étaient gentillement planqués dans des buissons.

- J'm'ennuie …

- McKayyy …

- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

- Oui, je sais. Mais nous aussi on s'ennuie c'est pas pour autant qu'on geint toutes les deux minutes.

- En même temps elle dort.

- Hein ?

Le colonel se retourna vers la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle ait les yeux ouverts, elle ….

- ZZZZZZzz Ronnnnnnnn ZZZZZZZZ

- Elle ronfle.

- Et ouai.

- …

Le militaire aux cheveux dans le vent mis sa tête dans ces mains.

- Pourquoi on me hait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter une équipe pareille ?

- Hey !

- Il y a que Ronon et moi qui tenons la route.

- Ça se voit, il est à l'infirmerie complétement stone.

- Oui mais lui au moins c'est un vrai guerrier. Grand, fort.

- Grand de partout en plus … N'est-ce pas colonel ...

- McKay !

- Quoi ? Je me souviens juste agréablement de la fois où vous êtes aller aux toilettes en même temps et que vous vous êtes mis à pleurer parce qu'il était plus « viril » que vous.

- J'avais une poussière dans l'œil.

- C'est ça.

- Mais …

- Dites pas "mais" je sais que j'ai raison.

- Cessez vos conneries, j'allais dire « mais ne sont-ce pas les géniis qu'on voit là-bas avec ce **** ** **** de Kolya ? »

- Ah bah si.

Sheppard se tourna vers Teyla et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule, afin de la réveiller. Surprise, elle tomba en arrière.

- pourquoi m'avez vous poussée ?

- Je ne vous ai pas poussé, vous pionciez et Kolya and co se ramènent.

- Je suis désolée de m'être endormis John.

- Pas grave.

- Ça aurait été moi, vous m'auriez défoncé.

- Pauvre petit McKay. Bon, ils s'approchent de la porte, il va nous falloir une diversion.

Brusquement, le scientifique se leva des buissons, le rendant d'ailleurs visible aux yeux des géniis. Il hurla.

- Nan mais il y en a marre ! Je ne roulerais pas une pelle à Kolya ! Pourquoi vous voulez que je roule des pelles à tout le monde hein ? Ok j'ai dragué tous les mecs de la cité, mais c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! Je suis pas un mec facile ok ? Je n'embrasserais pas Kolya, Na !

Et pour finir sa tirade, il croisa les bras.

- Euh …

Les géniis regardaient et le scientifique et leur commandent d'un air bizarre. Kolya savait que McKay était intelligent mais un peu étrange mais là. Pour la première fois il eut peur du scientifique. Il devait avoir un virus. Il devait être malade, ou devenus fou. Il fixa ses hommes.

- On s'en va. Il est sûrement malade et c'est peut-être contagieux.

- Tous aux abris !

Un jeune génii venait de hurler cette phrase et se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le chef soupira.

- Faut ptête pas exagérer non plus.

Ils s'en allèrent, laissant un libre accès à la porte. Les autres fixaient le canadien.

- Vous êtes fort McKay, très fort.

Sur la cité :

Après la mission, Teyla était partis dormir, John faisait son rapport de mission à Weir en se demandant comment il allait expliquer ça et Rodney alla vers l'infirmerie. Guettant, il fit attention à ce qu'aucun médecin ne se trouve dans la pièce où était Ronon.

- Alors ?

- C'est dla bonne.

- Euh …

Fallait s'en douter, il avait convertis Ronon en hippie.

- Mais vous avez fais ce que je vous avais demandé ?

- Dans votre chambre.

- Bien. Merci Ronon. Je promets que je te ferais des bons prix.

- Urmph.

Le génie alla dans sa chambre et contempla ses petites merveilles. Devant lui se trouvaient trois boutures de cette plante que tous le monde avait décidé d'appeler Zelenkawa. En l'honneur, bien sûr, de son premier consommateur. Rodney n'était pas un génie pour rien. Il se doutait bien qu'après ces deux incidents, dont un pas dû du tout à la drogue, mais il n'allait pas le dire, Weir allait certainement demander aux botanistes de détruire cette magnifique plante. Que nenni ! Jamais tant qu'il serait en vie. Il comptait bien développé son petit commerce et il avait déjà quelques acheteurs potentiels : Ronon, Zelenka, John. Lui bien sûr mais il n'allait pas se payer lui-même. Il pensait qu'il pourrait sûrement convaincre Lorne, enfin dès que celui-ci arrêterais de le le fuir. Quelques marines aussi. Bref, c'était évident. Il était un génie.

* * *

><p>Taddaaa ! je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite par contre.<p> 


End file.
